Hazed Desire
by Assassination
Summary: Ichigo's been missing for five years. His family's slowly regaining life, everyone in Soul Society gave up on him expcept one fukutaicho. After all these years...could the worn ties be mended? /IchiRen/ Read and review please


**RP done with morlea. Her posts are bold and mine are normal.

* * *

**

"Masaki!" Isshin sobbed while he pressed his hands to the memorial poster. "Where has our adorable, wonderful, loveable son goneeeeeeeeee?! Did daddy do something wrong?! Oh, where did I go wrong?!!" "...probably because you tried kick-dropping him so many times." Karin commented as she rubbed her twin's back, who had buried her face into the dark haired girl's chest, sobbing violently with hiccups. Ichigo had disappeared five years ago and no one knew where in the hell he was or why he left. The last thoughts were that the teen had been tired of life and went to go kill himself. Isshin went on a rampage, getting flyers up with pictures of when Ichigo was fifteen. No one, no police, no detective...NO ONE knew where the orange head had gone but the representative himself. "W-why Ichigo?" Yuzu whimpered with her brows slanted and face full of sadness. First their mother now their brother, it didn't seem right.

**Renji didn't know what to say. He'd be staying here with the Kurosaki's for a few months now, determined to find his buddy and friend. To bring this family back together. Everybody had given up on Ichigo, even Rukia who was now happy with her brother. Renji was the only one from Soul Society who didn't give up on the representative Shinigami. It wasn't fair, so much sadness...Ichigo would so get his ass kicked when Renji found him for leaving his family behind, for making Yuzu cry like this and for making himself worry like he was. Stupid Ichigo...the boy should have a damn good reason. Though Ichigo would be 20 now...Renji wondered how much the teen had changed...Renji hadn't changed much, he'd gotten his hair cut, so it was shorter and more in layers but he still wore it up and still was all in for expensive head gears. "I'll find him." Renji spoke, his throat dry and voice hoarse. "I promise, even if it's the last thing I'll do...I'll find him." He promised, his eyes showing his determined spirit, fist balled, he would do this, else there was no reason for having left Soul Society. He'd find Ichigo, he would do it.**

Ichigo sat down on a couch in his apartment building he got after he turned eighteen, window open and pulling out a pack of cigarettes with a lighter. His thumb flicked the top up and shook them until one was up enough to bite down on the end to pull it out, snapping the lid shut and dropped the Newports on the ground, his left hand cupping around the front as his right rolled the thumb down the wheel to get the little flame to shoot up and light the end, letting his right arm fall his left elbow rested on the window sill, index and middle finger holding onto the drug. Inhaling the thick taste then pulling up away from his mouth to blow it out, staring out at the town, eyes half-lidded. Yuzu had lifted her head to look at Renji with eyes full of tears. The Kurosaki family couldn't be even worse than it was then. Karin spoke soothing things to her sister while running her fingers through her hair, looking over at Renji with a weak attempt at a smile, "Thanks, Renji." "Abarai-san," the father spoke, turning to stare straight at him, "we'll work hard too to find Ichigo and bring him home." ...if only they had any clue as to where to go to find him.

**"Take care of my gigai please." Renji asked as he pushed his spiritual form out of it and sat the body against a wall. "I'm going to look right now, always keep one of ya guys here to make sure he comes home with somebody in it. "I'll try to sense find him, though the idiot learned to mask his reiatsu way to good." Sighing heavy he walked over to the twins and hugged both of them at the same time, nodding at Isshin before quickly leaving the house and shunpoing around for a bit until stopping on a building with a high roof and closing his eyes to let his senses spread out in search of something familiar.**

Isshin had nodded and moved toward the door while grabbing onto his jacket and yanking it on while grabbing his keys. "You girls stay here." he said before exiting the house and going over to his car, unlocking the door, getting in, slamming it shut while putting the key into the ignition, turned it and drove off. Ichigo did learn how to mask his spiritual pressure to almost the point of nothing. Sighing he put the cigarette back between his lips and grabbed onto his representative badge and popped out of his body, smoke still in his mouth as he lent down to pick it up. His hair was a little longer, eyes a darker chocolate than usual with a few scars around his arms and chest. But those were mainly from the hollows. He grabbed the bottom of the window and pushed it up, bolting out and across rooftops. There was a hollow nearby, he could tell. He 'asked' Urahara to make him a detector that detected them faster than the other shinigami crap. But...that was before he disappeared. Sighing he grabbed the smoke and took it away from his lips again to sigh, rough grey-colored clouds floating up at the motion.

**Renji cursed when he didn't feel a thing, gripping at his hair in frustration. He began to run again, jumping from roof to roof, right hand resting on the hilt of his zanpakto as usual the other side ways next to him incase he had to push off from something suddenly. Renji nearly lost his balance once his feet connected with lose roof parts but quickly jumped up again to save himself from a fall before continuing on his search, energy spread out to fell around him. Hollows would be attracted to him, but he knew he could defend himself.**

Ichigo reached back to grab onto Zangetsu and swung the blade at a hollow. A huge hollow. The demon roared angrily and swung at him, making Ichigo curse softly as he let some of his spiritual pressure leak out to dull the hit that connected. The man flew back and crashed into a tree, making his cigarette fall. Brown eyes narrowed and his lips curved up. Oh...this hollow was so going to get it. Furrowing his brows the orange head bolted toward the demon, lifting Zangetsu and then slamming him down, a bright streak of blue pouring out and heading towards the hollow who scrambled to the side only to shriek once its leg was torn straight off.

**Renji's head shot to the side as he felt something familiar, eyes widening as he bolted the way he felt Ichigo's reiatsu. He then sensed the Hollow too and his eyes narrowed again, the hand on his sword tightening as a glare made its self known on his face as he sped up. Ichigo was not getting away, and there was a hollow to kill as well.**

Ichigo snarled and sliced the hollow in half after a few attempts, blood covering his body, tattered clothing. Plopping his bottom down near a tree he pulled all his reiatsu back in. Grumbling a few curses as he lifted his right hand to go into his shihikusho, pulling out the smokes. Lifting the lid and biting onto one, tipping his head back as he grabbed onto the lighter in the container and flicked it to light his 'stress reliever'. Shoving the fire to his drug into the Newport packet and soon sliding that into his shirt. "Just another one of those days," he sighed while tilting his left hand's wrist to place the index at the top of the end near his mouth and the middle on the bottom. A soft chuckle left his lips as he inhaled, pulled the cigarette way, blew out the smoke then put it back, chocolate pools sliding shut.

**Renji growled when Ichigo's energy was gone, but he could still track down the disappearing hollow. He could pinpoint it. When he reached the location he looked around to pinpoint Ichigo, growling once he saw the man, longer hair, hmm looked good. "Ya have no idea how bad I'm gonna kick yer ass." He spoke out as he walked closer to the representative shinigami. "Do ya have any idea what yer doing to yer family!" Renji blinked then, Ichigo smoked...wow he didn't see that coming...the look was strangely appealing though Renji hated the scent and taste of smokes.**

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared up at Renji, taking his smoke away from his mouth with a small smile, "Been a while, hasn't it?" he asked, pressing his unoccupied hand off the ground to stand. "I figured I may as well deal with things my own way without them getting involved in case Soul Society was against my way of doing things." He took a draft of it then released. "I finished school, don't worry."

**Renji shook his head and walked closer to Ichigo to grip the front of his haori and pull onto it to get Ichigo on his toes. "School's nothing compared to family. Ya fucking shit! Yer so selfish!" Renji's eyes blazed as he glared at Ichigo.**

"I did this to keep those damn hollows away from them," Ichigo growled, his eyes narrowed and then lifted a hand to run it through Renji's hair. "Besides...to have you care this much about how my family feels is interesting." His face darkened then, "Once upon a time everyone was looking for me, then it dwindled down to just my family and now you." Sarcasm was laced into his words before his hand running through Renji's hair went down to the shinigami's hand and grabbed hold of it tightly, tightening his grasp more to give the silent command the other let go.

**A confused look passed Renji's look as he felt Ichigo run a hand through his hair, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. "I live with yer family; of course I'll care for them." He sneered. "I don't care who stopped looking for ya, ya should never have left, baka-Strawberry." Renji let out a slight growl though since Ichigo's grip was tight.**

Ichigo placed the cigarette between his teeth and it bounced up and down as he spoke, "And when did you move in? Lemme guess...they gave you my old room." He tugged Renji's hand away from his haori and brought both hands up to straighten it. "I'm the baka? Actually I think you got that word pointed in the wrong direction." He blew some air out of the side of his mouth, eyes focusing on the lifting cloud grey colored puffs. "I choose to leave, my life, my decision. You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

**Renji snorted. "Sure, ya think I took yer place right? Yer room is still the same as you left it. Yer dad shares his room with me since he refused to let me sleep on the couch. Baka...perhaps...for believing that you would actually care about your family. But no, I was stupid...so yeah I'm a baka. But you...you are selfish, only thinking about yourself...giving this lame excuse yer protecting them, it's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard. So shut up and come home with me."**

Ichigo growled and tossed the smoke aside. "Sure, just let me get my things out of my apartment and I'll go back to being drop-kicked within three days." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "I do care...but I'm growing tired of the shit I need to do. Looking at Yuzu and Karin remind me of all those years back and seeing my dad makes me remember how badly I wanted to escape. Gimme one good reason, just one, of why I should bother going back." He lifted his arms then dropped them.

**Renji looked down sadly. "Because when I tell them their big brother won't be coming home even if I found him, at least one, perhaps two will kill themselves." Renji was exaggerating a bit, but he had to get Ichigo home, just had to. "Yer just giving weak excuses again, Kurosaki."**

Ichigo growled and got another cigarette out and lit it. "Fine, I'll pay them a small visit." he growled, turning and heading towards his apartment. "Just lemme go get my body and then go so you'll stop." With that he leapt off the ground and onto a rooftop, darting over to his place. He kind of impressed himself that he could go a little bit faster after the past five years.

**Renji immediately jumped up and followed Ichigo; it was harder then normal since the former teen was faster now. Still Renji hadn't been doing nothing those years as well, Ichigo was just a little bit faster then him. Renji had this goofy smile on his face which brightened it up a lot and his hair; well his new hair look fitted him perfect and made him look really hot.**

Ichigo had climbed through the window and grabbed his body, grumbling curses while heading over to the Kurosaki residence, cursing a certain redhead with all the words he could think of at that moment. Stopping at the corner near his original house he slipped into the empty shell, rolling his shoulders before he grabbed at the smoke and lifted his right foot which in return made his knee bend to smuther the burning wrappings. Sighing he lifted his left hand to run it through his hair, blinking then frowning once he saw that once again Hichigo was being a bastard and mixing their hair colors for fun. "Stupid hollow, he grumbled and watched as the strands went back to a vibrant orange. Looking up he saw a curtain flutter and the door open, Yuzu dating towards him, calling, "Ichi-nii!"

**Renji smiled as he stood behind Ichigo Yuzu looked so happy, such innocence...how in the world could Ichigo have left them...? It was something Renji couldn't understand. Sighing Renji went into the house and took a piece of paper, writing down Ichigo's address, stalking did have its good points. He wrote it down a few times on different papers and put one on the fridge with a magnet, a few in Isshin address book and then just some random on the table. He got his gigai and got in it to walk out of the front door towards Ichigo and Yuzu.**

Yuzu had tackled Ichigo onto the ground and he hissed when his head hit the concrete but sighed and lifted a hand to stroke the sixteen year old girl's hair. "I can't believe it's really you, Ichi-nii!!" she sobbed, burying her face into his chest as Ichigo looked up at Renji with a quirked brow. Okay...honestly...he didn't expect anyone to - Karin by now had joined the party once he stood holding onto his little sister and kicked her brother in the ass, holding in tears from frustration, her hands clenched into fists. "You asshole! How could you do that to us, huh?!" she shouted, weakly kicking his leg repeatedly. "Why?! Yuzu waited all this time! Renji stayed with us and we were trying so..." Ichigo reached out and placed a hand on her head which made her stop and trying desperately to keep from crying in happiness once she saw that Ichigo wasn't dead.

**"Guess it's time to go." Renji spoke. "Girls when asshole decides to leave again send me a message, Urahara knows how." His gaze turned to Ichigo. "Do leave them ya idiot, I don't fancy hurting ya." Rolling his eyes he turned around and walked down the street. "Lets see how the midgets doing, and what I gotta do to get my position back." He looked a bit sad though, the Kurosakis were a great family, and he'd gotten attached. Still he was dead...no place for him here now, he had done what he said he would.**

"Wait a minute," Ichigo spoke as he removed his hand from Karin's head and Yuzu pulling away to let him through and grab at the front of Renji's shirt, "you left Soul Society and lost your position?! And you called me stupid!!" Hs frowned, his scowl making its way across his face, releasing the fabric of the redhead's shirt. "...honestly, I'm kinda worried about the things you'll have to do." He looked over at the girls who had saddened expressions, thinking they were going to lose their brother again. "I'm going with you; need to pay Rukia back for something five years ago anyway." Though she may not remember it, he did and ooh he had sweet revenge knocking at her door.

**Renji blinked. "That's not stupidity; it's caring, and not running away with lame excuses." He spat at Ichigo. "Don't worry girls I'll bring him back here to ya 'kay?" He smiled at them, then got out of his gigai, the damn thing was a pain in the ass anyway. He knew Ichigo would follow him as he got to Urahara's to dump his gigai in the empty shop and then went downstairs, taking out Zabimaru and releasing it without a vocal command before opening the portal to Soul Society and going through, gripping Ichigo's shirt to drag him with him.**

Ichigo quickly let his fingertips graze over the badge to now be pulled by his shinigami form into the portal, looking at Renji with a frown. "I did it so my hollow wouldn't kill them if I snapped." he mumbled, tugging his shirt out of the redhead's grasp and looking around Soul Society with his chocolate pools dulling in color. Yeah, a lot of crap happened here...lots of bad things some good. He sighed and ran his left hand through his hair. Now, to find Rukia and get back at her for that stupid love-note she wrote in handwriting so close to his own that had been addressed to Renji for a stupid Valentine's Day joke. ...luckily he had caught up with her and took it away then tearing it to pieces with a look that could only be described as 'a thousand hells will be rained upon your soul!'

**"Ya seem to be doing fine without snapping...so what did the midget do?" Renji let out a small part of his energy, knowing Rukia would be there in a minute if not less. She'd recognize his reiatsu anywhere, he sighed a bit, wondering how her relation with Byakuya was going.**

"You'd be impressed," Ichigo tisked then turned to face him, looking Renji over and smirked. "Don't move." He masked his reiatsu to the point he was a worthless human and hid behind Renji, pressing his back to the other's. "What she did is for me to know and no one else to find out."

**"Oh? Is it that bad?" Renji grinned a bit now, and didn't move like Ichigo told him to. "Renji!! Idiot! Five fucking years!!" Renji looked down to see Rukia run at him and was about to jump him. "Well unlike you Rukia, I didn't give up on Ichigo." His eyes were dull, sad and Rukia looked away, obviously ashamed. "But nii-sama!" "Don't 'nii-sama' me, ya know what I gave up..." Rukia nodded. "I'm sure if I talk to Byakuya you'll get your position back." Renji looked up at the sky. "I don't know if I want that."**

Ichigo snapped at that five years thing and pushed Renji aside to grab at Rukia's shirt to tug her up to his level. "He stayed there for five fuckin' years?! Why didn't you drag his sorry ass back here?!!" he shouted, shaking her and forgetting all about his revenge. "You little twerp!" His eyes darkened dangerously and brows furrowed. Oh, he was going to kick Renji's ass later and shove Zangetsu up Byakuya's ass if he didn't take Renji back and let him reclaim the fukutaicho position.

**Rukia's eyes were wide. "I-Ichigo?!" Her mouth fell open too now. "Yeah...well four and half years to be precise. We tried! We all did, but then he resigned from his job and we couldn't get him back, he had no rank here, no position, nothing, he was better off in the Living world." Renji placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and pried his hand open to make him let go of Rukia. "It was my decision, don't react it off on her. I think I don't even want my position back, I'll work for Urahara I think." he nodded a bit, more to himself then to the others.**

Ichigo let go of Rukia and grabbed onto Renji's red strands, pulling him down to his level, which was only an inch difference. "The hell you do that for?! Why didn't you just stay here like the rest of them did?" The man then released Renji's hair and stepped away before rubbing his chin. "Well...I'm sure I could 'persuade' Byakuya to give you the position back. I trust you somewhat more in his hands than that blond pervert..." He tilted his head as he thought then crossed his arms, looking over at Rukia. "You haven't changed much, short-stuff."

**"Yer my friend. Ya do things like this for friends and their family. Also I can choose perfectly as to where I'll go and not. Don't act all high and mighty Ichigo." Renji frowned and ran a hand through his hair before crossing his arms together.**

The representative shook his head. "I've seen how he treats you. Hell, no wonder you used to be so hungry at lunch in the High School." He looked at Renji with a steady gaze. "Also...doing more chores then the kids at his place, Jinta tricking you into doing more of his work...being called a freeloader...." Ichigo shook his head again. "Much prefer you lived with my family than working for him." A pale hand went into his shirt and pulled out a cell phone, flipping it open and looking at it with a bored look. "Surprisingly the only thing he's good for is giving shinigami these things."

**Renji sighed. "If you were this caring and overprotective over your family I'd be very happy. Now I'm sorry Rukia, but I'm going, since well...unranked and walked away persons aren't liked here, Soi fon should be about here in a minute." He gave her a cheesy grin before leaning down and kissing her on the lips for a moment then pulling back and turning around to open up another portal back to the living world. Rukia stood stunned, looking at his retreating back.**

Ichigo stood there and clenched his hands into fists, slowly his shoulders slumped and actually looked hurt before chuckling nervously while his brown eyed gaze went to Rukia. "Good luck on a long-distance relationship...shorty." he smiled, though it wasn't as strong as it was meant to be. Reaching his left hand up he rubbed his neck and brought Zangetsu out, repeating the action Renji did but when he stepped out he was in front of his apartment. Sighing he leapt up and crawled through the window, shutting it while sitting down with his back against the wall, grabbing at his cigarettes. Wow...this was more than he had in a day... Quickly lighting it with his eyes shut as he took a drag, took it away from his mouth, elbows resting on his bent knees with his head hung. Nice...wonderfully nice. Maybe he should've just stayed inside today. Growling he turned and tugged the curtains shut, narrowing his eyes. Stupid redhead.

**When Ichigo didn't return that evening Renji sighed and headed over to the man's apartment, concentrating before just walking through the door and walking through the apartment. "Ichigo! Ya ass, are ya here baka?!" He asked, really what had gotten into the man?**

Ichigo had continued sitting by the window but after hearing Renji and still being in his spiritual form he leaned back, phasing through the wall and falling headfirst, eyes opening while he turned and grabbed onto the ledge to a different window, dropping and turning to shun-po off. He reached to the Newports and crushed the box as his hand clenched, tossing it into the trash. Well, best go get some more and go find a place where he could smoke in privacy. He suddenly stopped and looked to the side then frowned. "I'm not in the mood for your games, hollow," he hissed and receiving a demented chuckle from his other. "No fun as always, King." "Stop messing with the color of my hair, idiot." He crossed his arms as Hichigo sighed, retreating a little of the white. "Y'know...if you changed the way your hair color was, eyes...and the tone of your voice, Red might not be able to find you." "And what makes you so sure?" Ichigo growled then turned into an alleyway while continuing his walk to a convince store to get another pack of Newports. "Dunno," Hichigo replied then silenced as the walk went on.

**Renji cursed when he found no Ichigo in his apartment, but also, it hadn't changed, so Ichigo hadn't moved. Sighing, Renji decided it was the best to wait for the spiky headed man. So he sat down on the couch. Renji couldn't help but yawn though, he was so damn tired. He pulled his legs up on the couch after kicking off his sandals and told himself that laying down wouldn't make him fall asleep so he curled up against the back of the couch, resting his head on the arm, five minutes it was before he fell asleep. Not only physically exhausted but emotionally too.**

Ichigo had returned forty-five minutes later, reentering his apartment to only frown deeply once he saw Renji but sighed, moving over to the redhead and sliding his arms under the other to stand and carry the tattooed shinigami into his room. Looking straight ahead and then plopping the other onto the mattress, the comforters having been kicked off earlier. Bending down Ichigo picked up said fabric and draped it over the other. Scratching his head the man turned and walked out to head into the kitchen, grabbing the handle to the fridge and pulling it open, bending down to get a can of soda, standing and shutting the cooling container. He let a small smile tinge his lips then grabbed the tab, yanking it back then releasing to take a sip. Ichigo then made his way to the wall where he'd been before Renji came in and leaned against it, head back while setting the can down beside him, brown eyes shutting.

**Renji slept deeply, so when he was moved he didn't let out a sound or a movement, when he was placed under the covers though he curled up more letting out a soft sigh before nuzzling into Ichigo's pillow, as his hand clutched the covers tightly.**

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, the mental-video of Renji kissing Rukia playing over so many times. He raised his hand and bit his arm angrily, wanting it to go away...leave...vanish. The man shut his eyes and bit down even harder, blood beginning to pool up at the motion and oozing down slowly. Parting his teeth from the flesh he pulled the hand away, resting it at his side with a growl. Stupid, stupid, stupid redhead just had to find him! Shifting he laid on his back shutting his eyes once again and drifting off into a black abyss.

**Renji woke up in the middle of the night as the toilet called for him. He did his thing and then finally let it sink in that he was in Ichigo's apartment...so he walked through it again to find the man lying on the ground. Sighing he leaned down to collect the representative shinigami in his arms and walk him over to the bed, moving him under the covers before joining the other on the bed to close his eyes again.**

.IxR.

Ichigo sat up when the sun beam's making their way through the blinds began to bother him. He looked around the room once and quirked a brow before looking down at the one beside him to only frown. Grabbing at the covers and pushing them aside to get off the bed and out of the room. Making his way there he went into the living room to plop down on the couch, arms slinging back and looking over at the can resting on the floor. ...he didn't feel like picking it up so he left it there as the brown pools soon moved to look at the covered window. Damn, still needed to get his gigai from Urahara.

**Renji groaned and turned over onto his side once his cell phone started to ring. Eventually he got up and answered it and stretched out as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen to get something to drink. "Hey Renji, umm well about yesterday, you know I'm with somebody else right?" Renji smiled sadly. "Yeah I know, that was just a goodbye kiss, won't happen again, just make sure the guy's good fer ya kay?" Rukia shook her head and sighed. "He is, I'm happy." Renji looked up a bit. "Then I'm happy too." "Renji...sorry but I got to go now, job's waiting." Renji nodded. "Alright, talk to ya later." he hung up, took his cup of tea to the living room and sat down, taking a sip from the hot liquid. "Morning." He spoke. "Why weren't ya back at yer place yesterday?"**

Ichigo waved his hand, dismissing the question. "Ah, good...you're awake. And after you finish that," he spoke while pointing at the cup, "get the fuck out." He said it as though it was normal and soon crossed his arms, looking over at the corner and counting how many times the shadows danced. One....three....two....three....one... "I'll go visit my sisters later." Luckily he was back in his body before Renji got up. Attired in a tight short-sleeved black shirt, baggy denim jeans and his dark boxers poking out but covered by the shirt.

**Renji looked confused at Ichigo. "What's wrong?" He asked, turning to fully face Ichigo, his legs pulled up on the couch again to sit Indian style. "What did I do to piss ya off this time?" Renji sighed; really everything he did seemed to piss Ichigo off. He took another sip from his tea as he looked piercing at Ichigo.**

Ichigo growled and glared at Renji, "Everything. Finding me thanks to that stupid hollow! Dragging me back to my old place! Most of all..." He raised his left hand to run it through his hair, scratching vigorously, "...most of all is that you gave up being a fukutaicho just to find me." He dropped his head and looked in the opposite direction Renji was, eyes flickering angrily.

**Renji set his cup down and moved over to Ichigo to yank his hand out of his hair. "Don't scratch yerself." he scolded. "Now first off all, I know I saw that you liked to see your family again. Don't go saying it's not true, I saw it. Second, my life, my choice, right? Third, stop being such an asshole and be nice to me, I have no work, I have no life now that I've found ya, really great to be so terribly un-nice. If you got something against me we'll fight it out, ass." He let go of Ichigo's hand and moved back to sit down and take his cup to sip from it again.**

"You're not getting what I'm saying!" Ichigo snapped, looking at Renji with slightly wide eyes, "Friends don't give up their jobs for each other, wait five years and not giving up like those other shinigami did!" He clenched his hands into fists. "You should've taken the position back, y-you idiot!" The pale figure scooted away and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and staring at the ground with slanted brows.

**"I'm loyal." was all Renji said before finishing his cup of tea and putting it down again, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling before running a hand through his hair. Ichigo changed, and Renji didn't know whether it was for the good or bad. He sighed, not really sure he wanted to find out.**

"...too loyal..." he frowned, eyes halfway shut and soon moving to stand, heading over to the forgotten can to pick it up and take it into the kitchen to dump the flat drink into the sink.

**"Nobody's too loyal." Renji muttered. He stood up though; Ichigo wanted him to leave, so he would. "See ya." He said before heading to the door, it made him feel sad...why…he didn't know, didn't want to know.**

Ichigo turned and reached his hand out with a, "Wait." before pulling it back and looking away with a contemplating look. "N...never mind..." He lifted his arms to cross them and dropped his head while leaning back against the counter.

**Renji turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms as well, looking at Ichigo with only a bit of confusion in his eyes. Ichigo never seemed this uncertain.**

Ichigo didn't bother lifting his head and chewed on his lower lip. "It's nothing...forget about it." he replied with a sigh, tightening his arms' hold on himself. "...good luck with whatever I guess."

**Renji sighed. "Come on tell me. I won't tell anybody…" He pushed away from the wall to walk closer to Ichigo. "Unfreeze Ichi."**

Ichigo looked up this time and scowled, "It's nothing. I just wanted to wish you luck for today and whatnot." He uncrossed his arms and leaned the elbows against the counter, fingers lazily curled as he shifted his weight onto his other leg. "That's all."

**"Well thank you Ichigo, I wish you luck for today too, and don't forget to visit your family. I'll be off to Urahara's!" He grinned, then left through the door and shun-poed off to the shop, knowing he'd have to work like a mule...ah, he'd live.**

Ichigo watched as Renji left and sighed, lifting his right hand to run through his hair, reaching for his cell and flipping through the numbers until he reached Tatsuki's, since she seemed to be the only one he could really talk to at that moment. Then thinking about it he shut the phone and headed over to where the cup that once held tea was. Picking it up he headed towards the sink and set it in with half-lidded eyes. Damn was he tempted to smoke the whole pack now...but didn't bother lighting one, just went into the bathroom and began starting his shower.

.IxR.

**Who knew Kisuke had such a big garden! It really wasn't fair! He couldn't fix it all in one day! Not in the fucking storm! It was cold, wet and windy. Renji knew he'd be sick, and then that damned Jinta, laughing at him while drinking hot tea. Renji gritted his teeth but continued nope he wouldn't give in and let them laugh at him. He growled a bit though and sneezed, stupid cold...**

Ichigo sighed as he stood in front of the Urahara Shoten, damning the fact that he ran out of temporary souls for when he was outside and there was a hollow. Scowling he pushed the door open and placed his right hand near his mouth, "Hey, Hat-and-Clogs! I need some more Ginkongan!" he called, looking around and tapping his foot once he stepped in, guard on high in case that insane shop owner leapt out in happy bliss after not seeing Ichigo for a few years. Less than five that was for sure.

**"Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuun!!! Long time nooooo seee." Urahara sang out as he jumped out at Ichigo. "Ginkongan? Need to work for it Kurosaki-kuuuun." He spoke, still in that singing voice, "Abarai-san's working too." The blond looked from behind his fan.**

Ichigo frowned deeply, "I paid you for the other batches." He crossed his arms and raised a brow at Urahara, a slightly dark aura around the Kurosaki. "You're not being too cruel to him are you, you sadist?" His right hand's fingers drummed on his bicep. "Or working him too hard." Brown eyes narrowed slightly.

**Urahara smiled sweetly. "How come you think that? I'd never do anything like that Kurosaki-kun, you are so meeeean! And I want you to work for them, not pay for them."**

"I've heard you call him freeloader a couple times, seen how cruel Jinta is to him." He growled and leaned back, "You just want me to work because you're too lazy to do it yourself." Shaking his head he rubbed his hands on his cover thighs. "What needs to be cleaned, fixed, or whatever?"

**"Why don't you go help freeloader-san? He's outside, in the garden, that door, mow the grass please." Urahara still smiled, now though obviously evilly.**

Ichigo sighed and made his way in the direction indicated as he looked to the side while he narrowed his eyes looking for the lawn mower. Honestly some times he wondered why he didn't just steal what he needed at times.

**Renji sneezed again wiping his wet hair out of his face, wiping off his face, and then continued to pull out unwanted plants. Cursing he wished he'd just gone back to Soul Society. Still...The Living World had its charms too...just rain...he hated rain...**

Ichigo blinked at the sneeze and turned, blinking once he saw Renji and sighed while making his way towards the redhead, reaching up with his left hand up to grab at the zipper to his hoodie, pulling it off and setting it on the Abarai's shoulders. Turning around after flipping the hood over the other's head and getting the lawn mower. Honestly...who would mow a lawn when it's raining to just have it re-grow?

**Urahara couldn't help but snicker as he watched both men through the glass. Renji blinked and turned to face Ichigo. "Thanks." He muttered, settling the hoodie better on his head before returning to his task. "Got ya to do something useless too?"**

"Didn't want me paying for more Ginkongan like I usually do." he replied with a frown, reaching down to start the blasted machine. Pushing it along the green surface while casting a strange glance at the windows when Hichigo snickered.

**"Oi...yer hair is getting white...ohh!! Kurosaki Ichigo is getting ooooold! He's getting grey! Oh wait; I need a picture of this." Renji searched through his pockets to find his beloved video/photo camera. Damn where was that blasted thing!!**

"'whi-'...dammit!" He turned his head to the side and cursed at his other half until the other laughed and pulled the color back. Ichigo turned his head to face Renji. "I'm only twenty, you dumb ass! That's not old!!" With his hair bright orange again he scowled, somewhat close to a pout.

**"Awww. Ichi can change his hair colour." Renji mocked, straightening out and walking up to Ichigo. "Twenty is old, I think ya can't even get it up anymore…need Viagra?" He chuckled, crossing his arms.**

Ichigo growled and tackled Renji down onto the ground, his knees on either side of the redhead's hips and hands pinning the tattooed form's onto the wet grass. "Hey! Old is after forty here! And I think you need Viagra more than me, Pineapple." he smirked, eyes flickering playfully.

**"Ohh?! I can get it up perfectly, morning wood. Nope I don't need it. Being dead...I age slowly. You on the other hand will be crippled and blind in a few years, white hairs, Viagra." he chuckled. "Pinning soaked guys to the ground. Old and gay. Such a nice combination." Renji smiled sweetly.**

"I'm gonna kill you," Ichigo snarled, his brows furrowing while tightening his grasp a bit on the redhead's wrists. "I could look like this forever if I wanted to too, you should know. But it would cost me more than humanity." His eyes gathered a slight tint of gold. "Maybe even someone I don't wanna loose."

**"Golden eyes for golden boy. I'd like to see you try and kill me. See killing is hard...since I'm dead, so you'll have to kill my spirit, which is too stubborn and strong willed...so no...you won't kill, gramps." Renji laughed a bit and looked relaxed while really his wrists were starting to feel really bad.**

Ichigo rolled his eyes but leaned down further until their noses were a mere centimeter apart. "Perhaps...I would like to see how a shingami dies. Hollows, already know." His eyes flickered to the window again, wondering if Urahara was watching, then looked back at Renji with half-lidded warm chocolate pools. "And the one who's a gramps would be Hat-and-Clogs." An amused smile tugged at his lips.

**"Well, perhaps you should try then." Renji remarked before chuckling. "Yer gramps, he's gramps, his gramps." Urahara ordered Tessai to take the kids to their rooms and keep them there as he foresaw something 'interesting' was going to happen. The blond licked his lips, interesting...hmm yes.**

"I'm not old, Renji," Ichigo frowned, poking his tongue to trail it along the redhead's lower lip before growling and biting down on it. His right hand swapped its captive wrist to the other and grabbed at Renji's chin, pulling his face away while moving the other's face to the side as he bit at the flesh to the inked neck.

**Renji's eyes widen and he squirmed as he held back a sound, were human teeth that sharp? The redhead wondered. "Yer old, stop the biting, it's strange." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Besides, I'm completely soaked and the ground's wet and cold." He spoke again, ignoring the throbbing pain in his neck, and the metallic taste as he licked his lips.**

Ichigo paused and automatically pulled away with wide eyes, he took his hands away from Renji as he looked away. "Sorry..." he muttered as he got up off the redhead. He lifted his right hand and wiped the blood off his lips and trembled while backing away.

**Renji sat up and then stood up as well, not seeing the disappointed looks Urahara sent their way through the glass. He saw Ichigo tremble though and got worried, so he walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking the other over as his free hand lifted to cover the bite wound on his neck.**

Ichigo moved away from the hand and gave the other a nervous smile. "Right, I'm a downright idiot," he sighed, lifted his right hand and running it through his hair, shaking his head. "I'm...gonna go home." The man turned and did a little jog to enter the shop and glare at Urahara, "Keep the damn Ginkongan and if you set something like that up again I'll rip a limb off, got it?" he snarled, making his way to the entrance and pushing the door out of the way to exit, slamming it shut on his way out.

**Urahara lowered his fan...hmm…that didn't work out the way he planned...well next time it would. He turned his head though to see Renji enter the shop, glare at him and then head out as well. Urahara blinked...well maybe it would end up good. He called Tessai and the kids out for a cup of tea and a nice card game. Renji didn't understand. An idiot? For what? He really didn't understand...so he followed Ichigo, hoping he'd go to his family since that was where the redhead was heading to.**

Ichigo opened the door and ducked while sure enough his father came barreling through and missed. Shutting the door on him he moved over into the living room where his sisters were, picking Yuzu up unexpectedly with a grin as she squeaked and grabbed onto him to have Karin laugh then return to her homework. Ichigo's hair almost covered his eyes until Yuzu pushed it away with a concerned feature, "Ichi-nii...is something wrong?" "No," he replied, shaking his head, "just thought about a few things on the way here." With that he set her down and motioned upwards with his left thumb. "I'm gonna be in my old room getting some things if you need me." And with that he went up the stairs and into said room.

**Renji wasn't all that much time behind Ichigo. "Hey Isshin, Ichi here?" He asked, pushing his hair behind his ears as he looked worried, before sneezing multiple times. "Sorry 'bout that. The homework going okay?" He asked Karin before smiling at Yuzu.**

Isshin pointed towards Ichigo's room as Karin shrugged to the question and Yuzu started looking worried. "What's wrong with Ichi-nii?" she asked, looking towards the man's room.

**"Not sure really." Renji walked into the clinic for a second to get a bandage and put it over his neck wound before heading up to Ichigo's room. "How come you think yer a complete idiot? It's my job to say it and yours to deny it and say that I'm the idiot."**

Ichigo looked up and cursed. "Should've told them to keep my location a secret." The man tossed the book onto his bed and looking at Renji with a frown. "Why'd you follow me? Aren't you staying at Urahara's?" The spiky haired Kurosaki crossed his arms as he settled his bottom onto his desk chair.

**"Well yeah, but I just don't understand, ya bite me, then get up and be all tremble-y before heading off and now yer frowning and cursing at me. Am I supposed to understand that? No, right?" He sneezed again before taking off Ichigo's hoodie. "Here this one is yours." He spoke before handing him the hoodie.**

"Kept it then give it back on a non-raining day." Ichigo replied, waving his hand. The orange head moved to turn in the chair and placed his crossed arms' elbows on the wood of the desk, placing his chin on the center of both, leaning forward and closing his eyes. "Doesn't matter anyway."

**"It does matter, yer my friend." Renji sighed and placed the hoodie on Ichigo's desk before placing a hand on his back. "Why are you so down? And confusing?"**

Ichigo dug his nails into his arms and brought his shoulders up slightly, kicking himself mentally. Right, that image... "I don't know." he muttered, kicking his left leg somewhat. A string of nervous laughter spilled from his lips. "I just don't know."

**"I think you do know, but that it's something hard since yer nervous which you ain't very often." He rubbed Ichigo's back a bit before petting his shoulder and turning the chair back around to look at Ichigo's face.**

Ichigo turned his head away and un-dug his nails from his arms soon to turn his head to look at Renji with narrowed eyes, "Just drop it, okay?! I hurt you...made you bleed and I'm trying to get away from it..." He looked down and clenched his hands into fists. "...I want to get away from you." Ichigo lifted his hands and grabbed at the sides of his head, shaking it.

**"Hurt me? A bite is nothing bad, it doesn't hurt just stung a bit right after. Come on you've done worse, nearly tore my chest open completely, tore me in half. The scars are still there, wanna see them? But if you really want to get away from me I'll go, just don't leave yer family again."**

"That's not it..." Ichigo took his hands away and looked up at Renji. "...that's why I ran. I needed to get away." He stood and grabbed at the front of Renji's shirt and shook the other man weakly. "It was all...your fault!" Ichigo's eyes widened at what he said and dropped his head, slowly taking the hands away.

**"My fault? How come it's my fault? What did I do?" Renji looked completely confused now, did he hurt Ichigo? Did something else? He didn't know. His look transformed to a pondering look as he mulled over thoughts to find out what he did.**

Ichigo moved around Renji and down the stairs in a slight haste. That was bad, really bad... Yuzu called after him but he slammed the door and made a break for his apartment building. A smoke, yeah...that's why he snapped...he hadn't had one in a while, yeah, that's why.

**Renji looked down as Ichigo left. Going after the man...Renji thought it would only make it worse. So with a heavy feeling and a concerned look on his face he went to his/Isshin's room, got into his pj's and then got underneath the blankets to go to sleep. Ichigo was freaking because of him. If it continued to be this way...Renji would leave, that way Ichigo would be fine and he could be with his family.**

Karin, who heard the commotion and couldn't stand it, went up into Ichigo's room and blinked once she saw no Renji. Sighing she was about to walk out before a sheet of paper in the book Ichigo had tossed caught her eye. Mainly because it had Renji's name on it in neat cursive, the neatest cursive her brother could write. She trailed over and opened the book, staring at the words then looked up with a heavy sigh, "My brother is such an idiot." Ichigo had reached his apartment building and panted heavily before fumbling for his cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it, taking a long drag before pulling the butt of it away from his lips and exhaled just as heavy. The hand holding the smoke smacked his forehead with the palm.

**Renji couldn't fall asleep, he just couldn't so he got up out of bed again, coughing a bit and sniffing before wiping at his nose. He went downstairs to sit down on the couch. "Something I keep doing upsets Ichigo all the time, and I have no idea what. You know him better then I do, I think, what am I doing?" He asked Ichigo's family members.**

Karin looked down on the book in her hands with slanted brows, then back up at Renji and doing the same procedure. Yuzu blinked and her brows slanted. "Five years ago Rukia used to tease him about something and he'd get all frustrated and yell at her, saying he didn't like the person she was talking about." "I heard it too," Isshin added while nodding, "nothing usually would upset him this much...at least...not enough to leave and not giving you a reason -" "I've got the reason," Karin sighed, flipping to the page the paper was on, grabbing it and handing it to Renji, "'I love you,' that's what it says." There were some added things but she'd rather not announce it to the rest of the Kurosaki clan.

**Renji scanned the paper then blinked, read the entire page again before looking up at Karin. "This can't be true right?" Oh god, he'd seen it when he kissed Rukia...and then the playing earlier...he was the cause of Ichigo leaving his family and everything behind five years ago? He shook his head. "No, this is some kind of joke, this can't be true."**

"Hey! I know my brother's neat cursive, don't mock me!" Karin growled, crossing her arms. "He only writes like then when he's putting his all into it or if it's for someone special." Yuzu bounded up and stood on her toes to see the writing and looked up at Renji with a nod. "His writing all right."

**Renji rubbed the bridge of his nose. And then without saying anything stood up took his jacket and walked out, so lost in thought he didn't seem to care about that he only wore his pj's. His legs brought him to Ichigo's apartment, and he actually rang the bell, being polite, and well…he had no key...**

The Kurosaki family stared after Renji then sighed while Karin crossed her arms, her brother really was stupid... Ichigo blinked once the bell was rung and went to his door to open it and blinked once he saw Renji, brown pools wide. "Renji...what're...you doing here? I thought..." he stammered then looked away and down on the ground, brows slanted. His hand's fingers around the knob tightened and tried not to look at the other. Must've been in a rush to have the redhead only be in pajamas.

**"Yeah you think too much, you should've told me." He took a hold of Ichigo's chin and turned his face back up to look in the other's brown eyes. "You'll start being honest from now on 'kay?" he asked, before pushing his way past Ichigo into the apartment. "It's damn cold." The redhead coughed a bit before placing Ichigo's written letter on the table and sitting down on the chair. "Now sit down and spill it."**

Ichigo's eyes had widened when Renji grabbed hold of his chin and nodded to the best of his ability at the moment. He had let Renji pass and enter, shutting the door and didn't lock it when he turned to face the redhead only to have his eyes widen ever more and his left hand raising to point at the letter. "W-where the hell did you get that?!" he demanded as he sat down on the opposite side of the redhead. He had his right hand run the fingers through his hair then down his neck and rubbed it. "…this was from five years ago; I hope you know that things do change." With a heavy sigh he looked to the side and frowned. "After we were training together in Seireti and the hot spring…I began feeling weird and whatnot…so after we saved Rukia from the execution and then with you popping up more the weird feeling continued to grow and I wanted it to stop, okay? So I wrote how I felt down." He then crossed his arms, "Rukia wrote a love-letter for Valentine's Day in writing so close to mine as a joke…she was gonna give it to you but I tore it up. She wrote it because I was stupid enough to borrow her the book with that," Ichigo looked pointedly at the letter, "in it. I felt like…a freak, way more than usual and needed to get away, but…as you can see it didn't work out too well." The man raised his shoulders in a shrug. "Anything else you need to know? …at least before I figure out what to do with myself after this…" he growled, shrinking back into his chair, his chocolate colored orbs flickering to gain a small amount of gold as he glared at the cursive. Hichigo wasn't really bothering to butt in and moved into his corner of Ichigo's mind, the 'emo corner'. Frowning he reached into his pant's pocket for another cigarette, he needed to forget, the nasty taste was bitter, disgusting and yet so good for distracting him from the shit going on in his life. "Clearly you're into someone else," Ichigo reached his left hand out to grab at the paper, "so I'll just burn this piece of shit and we can just get on with our lives." The smoke from the drug floated upwards and his brows slanted, Renji was right…he was weak, excuses…running away from a feeble ordeal seemed so stupid now. His eyes dulled and smothered the lit cigarette in the ashtray with his hand going into his pocket to pull the pack out and set it on the table where the black tray was.

**"Like I said, you should've told me, that way I would have just left ya alone and you wouldn't have left your family. I'm guilty in a way for their sadness too." He frowned a bit before a sad look over took him. "She's taken, and very much in love, so it doesn't matter, won't have her anyway." he shrugged and leaned forward to grip the package of cigarettes and put it in his pockets. "No more smoking for you." The redhead said, before sneezing and rubbing his nose.**

Ichigo grabbed onto the letter and looked it over with a small laugh. "I like it when you visit, makes things more interesting." With that he looked up at Renji with a confused look. "How the hell is it your fault on their sadness? The only way anything is your fault is for having a likeable personality..." Ichigo set the paper down and frowned once he saw Renji take his smokes but refrained from demanding the other give them back. He pushed away from the table and went into his room for a moment then returned with some cold medicine, a box of tissues and what appeared to be an extra blanket. Setting the boxes down he moved behind Renji to drape the blanket over his shoulders and the orange head shook his head. "I can't believe you ran here without wearing any thick clothes besides the jacket. I think I have some pajamas in your size...you'll change later when you feel like getting up, 'kay?"

**Renji stayed silent and didn't answer the other. After a minute he spoke up though. "Lets go clubbing." He wanted to get drunk and not have to think for a night, he took one of the tissues and cleaned out his nose before leaning back in his chair. "I'll pay for it." he grinned sheepishly. "It will be fun, letting go and stuff."**

Ichigo frowned at the mentioning of clubbing and ran his left hand through his hair. "Fine, I guess. But if I need to drag your sorry ass out of there totally shit-faced wasted I'll kick your ass tomorrow, got it?" he warned, moving away from the redhead and motioning towards his room. "Though...I would suggest you not go in jammys."

**"Oi I can hold my liquor, and yeah that does sound like a plan, get me something nice will ya?" He asked, rolling his head a bit to hear a positive crack from his neck. He combed his hands through his hair before pulling the red strands up into a ponytail, fastening it with a tie. The redhead always had one or two ties around his wrists.**

Ichigo looked a little bothered needing to pick out someone else's outfit. Sighing he headed into his room and rummaged through his closet, tapping his right foot while doing so. What the hell could compliment Renji's personality in here?!! Mostly all of it was somewhat a mix between goth and punk. He cursed and continued to ransack the room.

**Renji followed Ichigo when he thought it took too long and looked over his shoulder into the closet. Humming a bit he snatched a red shirt that matched his hair colour with a black thorny rose onto it. The shirt was a bit short, and the black pants he took out was low and hip hugging. A few chains were pulled out as well to hang them on the pants. His black sneakers would be alright underneath it. He took the bundle of clothes and lay them on the bed before quickly getting out of his pj's and changing.**

Ichigo had blinked once Renji suddenly popped up and turned to look at the other before moving to leave the room and go into the kitchen to get himself some water to drink and lean against the counter, looking up at the door then down. Right...he'd told Renji to get out the next morning after he found him. A blank expression was on his face, contemplating if he should move to a different part of town or just stay right where he was. Setting the bottle down he crossed his arms while tilting his head back with his eyes falling shut.

**"Alright, done, you pick the club." Renji said as he walked back into the kitchen, hitting Ichigo on his head when he saw him. "Don't give me that look, we're gonna hev fun, so be nice and not emo."**

Ichigo blinked then grunted when he was hit, nursing it and glaring at Renji, "That look wasn't for you anyway!" Shaking his head he dropped his hand and headed over to the door, grabbing one of his dark trenches along the way, yanking it on. "There's this one that Keigo took me to a few months ago...I think you might like it." The spiky haired Kurosaki grabbed his keys and waited for Renji to follow. ...maybe they shouldn't walk there, it would take a while and Renji was sick - wait...shinigami could get sick? Okay then, motorcycle it is.

**Renji grinned. "I hope I'll like it yeah." He followed Ichigo out after putting on his jacket and shut the door. "So where is this club anyway?" He then asked, looking up at the dark moon and starless sky.**

"Near the end of town," Ichigo replied with a sigh, "thank God my bike isn't in to get fixed or repainted." He reached a hand out about to grab Renji's wrist to tug him along and get there before the redhead's sickness got worse but pulled it back and headed over to the darkly shaded motorcycle, swinging his left leg over and plopped his bottom down, getting the keys and putting one into the ignition. He looked over at Renji with a nervous smile. "Uh...yeah...I never really thought about what would happen if someone I knew found me and needed a ride somewhere when I got this."

**Renji grinned and got up behind Ichigo. "Well they'd be asking you to give them rides all the time. This babe is hot dude!" The redhead grinned wider and wrapped his arms loosely around Ichigo's waist. "Alright off we go."**

Ichigo's lips pulled back into a genuine smile, "Thanks." With that he gripped the handles and jerked his right wrist then picked his foot off the ground and the bike drove smoothly across the pavement.

**Renji never had driven on a motorcycle, though he had seen it in some movies. He held on tighter now that they moved, since...well...it was his first time! He was careful. He grinned too though since the feeling of wind in his face and hair was very nice.**

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly once the grasp around his waist tightened and in return tightened his hold on the handles. His heart seemed to be pumping into overdrive as his brows furrowed and brown hues were almost forced to focus forth and not turn to look at Renji. "Don't worry; I'm not that reckless of a driver. …unless you want me to be." His tone held a slight tease but held reassurance as well. The man's orange bangs bounced back and forth against his forehead and swerved to the other side when he made a turn.

**Renji didn't want to raise his voice so he leaned in to talk into Ichigo's ear. "This is my first ride on one of these Babes. Maybe on the way back ya can show me how well you control her." A bump in the road made Renji move a bit so his lips brushed Ichigo's ear and his body was planted more firmly against Ichigo for a moment until he regained his balance and sat like he had before.**

Ichigo's eyes widened at the words reaching his ears and nodded slowly before his eyes widened at the brush of lips to the sensitive cartilage. His lips pursed together with a shudder. "I'll be sure too."

**Renji looked around the city; it was alive, streetlights, gangs, smoke and pollution. Karakura was alive, and dangerous as well. Adrenaline ran through his body as he sat there, eyes shining. "So different from Soul Society...so alive and yet so dangerous." He spoke into Ichigo's ear again.**

"It is, though I kind of prefer Soul Society over this. Only allowed to use zanpakuto and whatnot." Ichigo replied, looking to the side then up to see them approaching the building. The thumping bass to the song playing reached his ears and had to turn violently to skid to a stop. tires leaving burn marks as the girls before them squealed from fear and looked like they were about to faint when the bike stopped just in time with Ichigo laughing nervously, "Sorry girls." he apologized. They un-tensed and then made their way inside. Chocolate pools moved as he turned his head to look at Renji. "Still alive back there?"

**Renji's reflexes caused him to cling to Ichigo as the bike suddenly turned to skid stop. The redhead swallowed. "Y-yeah." He said before getting off of the motorcycle, petting it a bit as he forced his legs to stop trembling. "Though I must admit that if I would have been watching that I'd so hit on ya." He grinned widely. "Motorcycles...are so hot."**

"Sorry about that," Ichigo spoke, voice soft and getting off the bike to stand and look at Renji's trembling form to quirk a brow. "Dude...you're a shinigami how can you be scared of a little stop." He shrugged at the other's comment on motorcycles and smirked, "Well, I guess so. Should try going at the fastest speed in traffic and avoiding crashing into people." His eyes flickered dangerously. Yeah, he should do that later...sometime.

**"Oi! It's just because I didn't see it coming, and because it's something I can't control. Though I do trust ya and all, it's just I donno...Lets go in 'kay?" Renji said, looking to the side a bit and then at the entrance of the club, hmm it looked like a good club.**

Ichigo nodded and headed towards the entrance then back at Renji, "I wouldn't do anything to get you killed," he reassured, "or even try too." He looked up at the bouncer and handed him the amount of money for two and motioned for Renji to come along with him inside.

**Renji silently followed Ichigo, head nodding to the beat of the music. Ah good music, his eyes flashed around, he could smell alcohol and smoke in the air, his eyes rested on the bar. Hmm let's see if it tasted good.**

Ichigo pushed through the throng of dancing people, his bright hair standing out in the darkness as his eyes fell halfway shut, blinking once he was grabbed by another male, eyes wide before smirking once he saw Keigo's bright, cheery, face. "Ichigo! It's been a while, man!" "Nice to see you too," Ichigo spoke, voice raised and pressed up against the other. Yeah, they were strangely comfortable around the other when it came to dancing like this. The elder Kurosaki turned to press his back against the brunette's grinding hips.

**"I've seen ya before, but I don't remember yer name." Renji grinned a bit weakly. He had gotten in front of Ichigo and pressed against him as he leaned in close to make himself understandable to Keigo. Then moving back a bit but still sorta dancing with the two others. Renji was more a drinker then a dancer, though he was the king of dirty dancing once he'd gotten enough booze.**

Keigo grinned, "'ey Renji, how's it going?" Ichigo looked over at the redhead with a smile on his lips, "Remember not to get too wasted." His reminder to the other man was whispered into Renji's ear just like the other had done on the ride there as his pale hands moved to run down his friend's arms once they were wrapped around his waist, leaning his head back with a threatening growl.

**"I can get as wasted as I want, s'not like you'll be able to kick my ass tomorrow if I get ya drunk as well." he whispered back. "It's going good, stranger, tell me yer name and I'll get ya a drink." He grinned widely, not really knowing what he could do with his limbs since Ichigo and Keigo were dancing together and really he was just there…**

Ichigo pried Keigo's arms from his waist and moved to press his chest up against Renji's. "I would take the offer but I'm kinda underage, Abarai." Keigo raised his right hand, "Keigo, nice to meet you." Ichigo rolled his brown pools, "Don't get him any drinks...God knows what happened the last time he was shit-faced." Ichigo frowned, shaking his head with his left hand covering it to hide the expression.

**Renji chuckled a bit. "Ah yeah Keigo it was, under-aged huh. I know I never listened to the rules, and Ichigo for that matter." He chuckled again, shaking Keigo's hand before his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist now that he had something to hold and moved his body against the other's in time with the beat.**

Ichigo tisked and ran his hands over the other's chest, grinding against the redhead, arching his back into the movement. Keigo pouted. His dance partner was taken away! Sighing he turned and grabbed onto a random lonely guy to dance with. The orange haired man's lips pulled back into a smug smirk. "You should learn when to listen to the rules."

**"Where is the fun in that? Ichigo, life's boring without breaking the rules." His arms tightened around Ichigo, pulling him firmer against him. He knew he shouldn't do this, he knew Ichigo cared a lot about him, perhaps it was still love after those years. This wasn't fair to Ichigo, but it was as if his body moved on its own, reflexes something that was natural.**

"I disobey," Ichigo hissed, his hands roaming down Renji's arms, digging his nails into the skin lightly while his eyes fell halfway shut and purred.

**Renji growled softly and tightened his grip a bit more. "I get the feeling ya like me hurt, biting; now scratching." He held onto Ichigo firmly, knowing that guilt would kick in soon and then Ichigo would try to pull away again, but Renji wouldn't have that happen, he'd get to the bottom of Ichigo's biting and now scratching idea.**

Ichigo's eyes flickered and then blinked, cocking his head to the side. "Maybe I might, can't say for sure now can we?" Hichigo forced a little white to gather at the edges of Ichigo's bangs, the orange head not even bothering to argue to the hollow changing his hair color a little. "You're not bleeding obviously." A grin spread across his features, canines growing slightly.

**"Hmm, so ya plan to bite me again? Hmm?" He asked, studying Ichigo's expression, his now whiteish hair and canines. "I think I wanna meet yer hollow and have a nice chat with him. I think I'll be able to understand ya a whole lot better if I do." Renji stroked his hands up and down over Ichigo's back before resting them on grinding hips.**

"Doubt it," Ichigo replied, looking to the side then back at Renji with wide eyes, "No way in hell. All hell'll break loose if I let you talk to him." His hands went up the arms then down Renji's sides, soon trailing the fingertips teasing over the other's waistline. His hips bucked back up against Renji's with a look of determination passing his features.

**"Is he that bad?" Renji asked, licking his lips before swallowing and mimicking Ichigo's movements as he started to move his hips as well.**

"Not really," Ichigo replied, raising a brow, "he can lose control at times...and be so sexual..." His hands slid to behind Renji and hand his hands grab at the redhead's ass, looking up with amused honey-brown pools. "Like this..." he whispered, nibbling at the tattooed neck, scraping the fangs lightly over the flesh.

**Renij's eyes widened a bit before he closed them. He'd called this off over himself with his own behaviour, so he wouldn't complain, besides those hands didn't feel threatening or all that bad, and those fangs sent shivers down his spine.**

Ichigo's lips went upwards and nibbled at Renji's jaw line while his hands kneaded the globes, squeezing occasionally while his tongue lapped at the lightly tanned skin, arms jerking back while holding onto the other to bring Renji's hips closer to add more pressure to their grinding.

**Renji let out a soft surprised sound but didn't object, he nearly groaned when the hard and fast song changed to something slower and mentally rolled his eyes. "Fitting..." He muttered as he tilted his head down a bit so Ichigo had more access to his jaw line.**

A chuckle passed the man's lips as he pulled away once reaching Renji's chin, his left hand moving to run long the redhead's neck to hook a finger under the shirt's collar to tug it down as his lips descended. "Got to love these songs," he snickered, rolling his hips against the shinigami's.

**Renji's hand curled into Ichigo's shirt, holding on firmly as a shudder shot through his body. "Yeah." He spoke, but not really sounding like he was paying attention to the conversation as he began to grind his hips firmer and harder against Ichigo's, onto the rhythm of the beat though.**

Ichigo's teeth nibbled on the redhead's collarbone with his left hand making its way downward on Renji's covered chest, fingers spread while doing the motion, pulling his fangs away to trail his lips upwards and lick at Renji's cheek as his right hand tightened its grasp on the other man's ass.


End file.
